Lost and Found
by AnimeMaiden167
Summary: Kevin was handsome, popular - and a bully. But after being struck with amnesia, he doesn't remember who he used to be...and starts falling for the nerd/dork he used to torment.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

 _ **Hello everyone! This is a new story I am working on, so I would appreciate all reviews on it to help me continue writing and improving it. :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot. EENE belongs to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.**_

* * *

New Years Eve night. The last night of the year which then welcomes in a new year. Most people are out partying late into the night, while others stayed in to watch the ball drop on TV. Either way, everyone brings in the new year one way or another. But if you're out partying, then people should have the common sense to be careful while they're out. Otherwise, bad things could always happen.

It was about 5 minutes until 2016. The rev of a motorcycle could be heard going down the streets of the quiet suburban neighborhood. The red-headed driver speeding down the road to get home from a wild party he was at. He was there for awhile, but he couldn't seem to get into the swing of things. He ragged on many people from his childhood, including a certain trio that was there. He drank a little to get his mind off his thoughts, but it didn't work. One of the boys from the previously mentioned trio seemed to keep popping up in his mind. He didn't know why and it just confused him. He always bullied him since the day he moved into the Cul-de-sac. But now his face wouldn't leave his mind for the past few days.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of his thoughts. In doing so, he lost control of his bike. He tried his best to get it back in control, but it was too late. He had hit a large tree off the side of the road. The sound of the motorcycle hitting the base of the tree was ear-shattering. The teenage boy flew off the bike and hit his head pretty hard on a large rock on the ground. An hour went by before a car passed, noticing the accident and calling an ambulance. Soon enough the boy was transported to the hospital.

"...ev...n..." What was that? For some reason it sounded like someone was talking to him. But how could that be? He felt peaceful and warm where he was. He didn't want to wake up. "Kev...in..." There it was again. That voice. Slowly, emerald eyes fluttered open. At first his gaze was fuzzy, but soon focused on a boy that looked to be about his age wearing a men's nurse outfit and a black beanie with two white stripes.

"Whe..re...am I...?" he managed to croak out after a moment, looking around at his surroundings before he allowed his gaze to land back on the male. His facial expressions and eyes showed just how confused he was. "Who am I...?"

"You're in the hospital, Kevin. You had a terrible accident which seems to have caused you to have..." the nurse stopped for a moment, glancing down as he delivered the bad news. "...amnesia."

Kevin's eyes widened at the news, feeling lost and not knowing what to do. He didn't know who he was or what his life was like to this point in time. What a way to begin a new year.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital Stay

**Chapter 2:** **The Hospital Stay**

 _ **Even though Rolf has only one line in this, I have no clue how to do his character.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot. EENE belongs to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network. And Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d.**_

* * *

Kevin stared at the nurse, his emerald gaze showing how he felt. "Let me introduce myself," the other male smiled softly. "My name is Eddward Vincent, we've known each other since childhood. I work in this hospital as a helping hand, often times filing paperwork or getting things the patients need. But it seems that since I know you, myself, along with one of the certified nurses, will be taking care of you." It seemed that Edd had began to ramble as he so often does, and once he realized it he stopped while rubbing the back of his head with a small chuckle. "But anyway, you can call me Edd or Double D. You do have friends out in the waiting room who have been wanting to see you."

Even though this was not a situation that he had ever thought he would be in, he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle of his own. Edd seemed to be a good guy, plus he looked cute too. _Cute? But do I swing that way?_ Kevin thought it was odd that he was thinking this dude was cute, but it also somehow felt right. It confused him, like everything else as of this moment. "So...I guess you can let them in." At his response, Double D nodded and left the room momentarily.

Moments later, a group of people had entered the room along with Edd, all wanting to question the patient. "Kev! You okay, dude? You gave me, like, a heartache after I heard what happened to ya!"a female with blond hair exclaimed, standing closest to the bed along with a teal-haired boy.

"You totaled your bike, man! But have no worry, cause I can get you a new one. No biggie. So, how you feeling? Hope you can come home soon!"

"Kevin!" Two voices chimed at once, "Jimmy and I were so worried that something even worse could've happened to you."

"It is good to see that you are awake, Kevin-boy. You scared me like the wolves would scare the sheep in my homeland."

"Plank and I couldn't believe that you crashed, Kevin! You had us all worried."

Everyone started talking all at once, asking question after question and expressing how much they worried about him. He stared at one face after another, but no names coming to mind. They all looked like strangers to him. He sank a little in his bed, wishing that he had never agreed to letting them all into his room. Even if he did know them, this was too much for him right now.

As Nazz started to introduce Kevin to their childhood gang and Nat, Double D stood by the doorway watching everyone. The other two Eds had also came to visit at their friend's request, but a certain schemer was still grumbling under his breath about how much he didn't want to be there. "So, shovel-chin has amnesia, huh? That means he don't remember anything or anyone, right Sockhead?"

"That's right, Eddy! It is now our job along with everyone else to help Kevin remember his life, but slowly so as not to put too much pressure on him." Edd looked down at his shorter friend, his smile still on his face.

"Is Kevin gonna stay like this forever, Double D?" the taller ed asked, a sad look on his face.

"In some cases, the amnesia doesn't go away at all. But in others, it could take days to weeks to even months or years for him to remember anything. Although, I'm sure with everyone's help we can get his memories back soon, Ed." He looked over at one of the wall clocks, noticing how late it was getting. Plus it looked like Kevin couldn't handle being around so many people anymore. So Double D let everyone know it was time to leave, also informing them that they could come back and visit individually while Kevin was staying in the hospital.

After the room was clear of people, it felt like Kevin could finally breathe. He let out a sigh as Edd walked over to his bedside with two small cups, one filled with water and the other with a couple of small pills. "Here you go, Kevin. Even though you have amnesia, you also have a couple broken ribs and a fractured left wrist. You have to get as much rest as possible during your stay here. It should be about 3 to 4 days before you can be discharged."

The red-head smiled as he accepted the two cups and downed them both. "Thanks, Edd. I think I'm gonna catch some z's, ya know." To which the other nodded and left the room, leaving Kevin to himself and his thoughts. He snuggled down into the white sheets after closing his eyes, slipping into a dreamless sleep shortly after doing so.


	3. Chapter 3: Discharge Day

**Chapter 3: Discharge Day  
**

 _ **Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I'm just getting back into writing, so this is a process for me. I have a 5 month old boy that requires my attention 24/7 and a husband and house to take care of. So I'm usually really busy every day, but I'm trying to start making more time for the things I like to do. Please be patient for me! ^_^ As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. After all they are the backbone to a great story! :3**_

* * *

Kevin's hospital stay seemed to drag by slowly since he couldn't really do anything productive. All he could do was lay in bed, watch TV, eat, and go to the bathroom. Edd would bring him his food, check on his injuries, and he would sit with him when he wasn't too busy with other patients. The red-head found out that the sockhead was a volunteer at the hospital since his parents thought it would look good on a college application. The two got to know each other a little during his stay, but soon enough discharge day had arrived.

As Double D went to gather the paperwork to allow the motorcyclist to be discharged, said enthusiast was gathering what few items he had. The clothes he wore the day of the accident weren't in good shape so they were tossed out and the day before Nazz had brought him some clothes. The blond had told him that she would pick him up today if it wasn't for work, but their friend Nat would be coming in her place.

Edd walked back into Kevin's room, all the paperwork in hand and ready to be signed. "Here you go, Kevin. Once you have written your signature, you are free to go. Just remember to take it easy and don't strain yourself too much." the sockhead said in concern, worried about the other. Since he doesn't live too far from him, he planned to go visit him occasionally just to check on him. Even though they weren't friends before this happened to the red-head, doesn't mean that he didn't care about him.

"Thanks Edd. I'll try my best." the motorcyclist gave the smaller male a soft smile, grateful that he had taken care of him during his stay. Before the two could say anymore, the door to the room swung open and a very flashy looking man entered in a dramatic fashion.

"Kev! Am I glad to see that booty up and walking around again!" the teal-haired man exclaimed, arms outstretched as he moved himself across the room only to engulf the motorcyclist in a hug. Kevin struggled a bit in the other's embrace before finally being able to peel him off of himself.

"Dude, careful. Broken ribs, remember?" the red-head flicked him on the forehead, causing him to rub out the lingering pain.

"Sorry, just really excited that you get to come home! And don't worry, myself, along with Nazz, will get you settled back into your regular day-to-day life." Nat then turned to look at Edd, a huge grin on his face. "I've got him from here, Double-cutie! Stop by anytime to visit!" He took his friend's non-injured hand and led him out of the room then the hospital itself.

Double D stood there as the two left, waving and wishing them well. Once they were gone, he went about tidying up the now empty room before returning to his volunteer duties. He still had a couple hours to go before he could home for the day.

* * *

 _ **I know this chapter was super short, but I'm hoping that as my story progresses that the chapters will become longer. Stay tuned for more, my dear readers! This is only the beginning after all! ^_^**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot. EENE belongs to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network. And the amazing King of Butts: Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d.**_


End file.
